<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat your vegetables by MaggieWJV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226271">Eat your vegetables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV'>MaggieWJV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toddler Jack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Jack Kline, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Toddler Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates vegetables, but Dean hates them more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toddler Jack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat your vegetables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jack’s like 4 years old or something. </p><p>I wrote this in less than 30 min so I don’t know if there are mistakes, I’m really tired, and I want to sleep, so I will check that in the morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parenting is never easy, but when your toddler has powers is even harder. Little Jack was a sweet child, always asking for kisses and hugs, praying to his mom every night, following his dads like a little duckling. But he had his moments, especially when it came to what he ate. </p><p>“Jack, please, veggies are delicious,” Sam always would try to encourage healthy eating. </p><p>“No, I want crunch cookie crunch, pease” Jack said mispronouncing “please” on purpose, he knew Sam had a hard time saying no to him. </p><p>“You already had that cereal this morning, it’s time for carrots.” Sam said gently. </p><p>“No thanks” Jack used his powers to disappear the bowl full of vegetables. </p><p>“Jack!” Sam scolded. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“You can’t do that, please bring it back” Dean would already gave up and give the kid a time out or something, but Sam was more patient, he always tried to make sure Jack made his own decisions. </p><p>“But I don’t want to.” Jack said cranky.</p><p>“Ohh, here we go again” Dean entered the kitchen. “But it’s not my turn to feed him, so” he tried to leave the room. </p><p>“A little help, please” Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Ugh, fine, what’s the matter?” </p><p>“Jack here doesn’t want to eat his vegetables” Sam explained. </p><p>“And? Give him fries or something the kid likes” </p><p>“Dean, he’s a child, he needs to eat vegetables” Sam said frustrated. </p><p>“But they’re disgusting” Jack pouted. </p><p>“I’m with the kid, they taste awful” Dean said only to regret a second after when Sam gave him the look. “On second thought, they aren’t that bad, they taste delicious” his tone was so fake not even a toddler like Jack could believe him. </p><p>“Then eat them” Jack appeared the bowl.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked flatly. </p><p>“I’ll eat all my veggies if daddy Dean eats them too.” Jack smiled. </p><p>“You have to be kidding me” </p><p>“Who’s kidding who?” Castiel also entered the kitchen. </p><p>“Perfect” Dean exclaimed. “Jack, I would love to eat this delicious meal Sam had prepared, but it wouldn’t be fair to daddy Cas, I mean he never eats anything” </p><p>“You’re right” Jack said sadly “Here, daddy Cas” he appeared another bowl. “Now we can all eat together” </p><p>“Mm, thanks, Jack” Cas said not understanding the whole situation. </p><p>Sam secretly laughed, he knew how much his brother hated eating healthy. Jack hadn’t appeared a bowl for him, but he didn’t mind eating his own cooking. </p><p>“So are you going to eat, Jack?” Sam tried one more time.</p><p>“Yes, daddy” Jack smiled “but daddy Dean has to eat first. </p><p>“You hear the kid, Dean” Sam looked at his brother. </p><p>“What? Sam, you can’t be serious. I’m an adult, not a child” </p><p>“Dean, come on, you’re not gonna die for eating vegetables” Sam rolled his eyes. “Stop being dramatic” </p><p>“Jack, I’ll give you ten bucks-“ </p><p>“Dean…” Cas frowned. </p><p>“Ugh, fine” Dean started eating. </p><p>“Now is your turn, angel” Sam said to Jack. </p><p>“Okay, but I can’t taste anything” Cas said. </p><p>“I was talking to Jack” </p><p>Jack laughed and finally he ate the whole plate. Dean on the other hand couldn’t finish even the half.</p><p>“He makes you eat that crap everyday?” Dean asked Jack when he was tucking him at night. </p><p>Jack nodded tiredly. </p><p>“You, poor child” </p><p>“Can I have fries tomorrow?” Jack gave Dean tired puppy eyes. </p><p>“Anything you want, kid” Dean smiled. </p><p>“Night, daddy” </p><p>“Night, kid” he gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. “But please, don’t you ever make me eat something Sam cooked again” </p><p>But Jack was already sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>